


is there a part of me that's part of you?

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kallurance - Freeform, M/M, Single Parent Lance, also klance porn, also they fuck him, but also they LOVE HIM, its pretty much just entirely kallura loving and adoring lance, its what he deserves, lance is their best friend, married kallura, thats what this is, theyre in an unofficial relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: After they’d eaten Lance went upstairs to go and tuck Isabelle in and read her a bedtime story, before retiring to Keith and Allura’s room, where they’d carved out a nice little space between them for Lance to nestle into; his head on Allura’s chest, arm loosely thrown over her waist while she played with his hair, and Keith’s body firmly tucked around his own, head between his shoulder blades and arm across his waist, ankles entangled together under the covers.It was a space that Lance felt himself coming to more and more often, more and more he couldn’t face being in his house, in his bed; empty and alone, when he knew that he had this here. That he had two people he loved to snuggle up with, and that loved him in return. And they didn’t need a label on it, because they all knew that they loved each other; they’d been friends for years and years and years, after all. As long as they’d have him for, Lance would keep crawling into this little space between them, would curl himself around them and have himself curled around in return.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Allura/Keith/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	is there a part of me that's part of you?

**Author's Note:**

> creds to merlin for his atrocious naming this is an au of an au that i havent posted so i needed new kids names and it took us forever to get what we ended up with hes absolutely useless at names but then again hes american also he wont read this fic so i can be a dick to him love u merlin thx for ur bad naming skillz

Lance sighed as he closed the door, Isabelle darting off down the hall and up the stairs to find Kayla. Lance kicked his shoes off and put his bag down, walking into the living room and flopping down onto the sofa. He’d been coming here more nights than he’d been going home, lately. They’d been working him too hard at the office, and Lance was barely coping with it all; he was exhausted. And quite frankly, having two warm pairs of arms to fall into was a lot more inviting than his own cold empty bed (even if two said pairs of arms belonged to his best friends, who were in fact married to each other). 

“Hey, sweet pea,” Allura’s voice came softly from the door and Lance gave a soft groan, looking up at her. “Not a good day?” 

Lance huffed and shook his head. She came over to him and knelt down by the sofa, gently brushing his hair from his face and pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“Don’t worry, darling, we’ll take care of you, hm? Keith’ll be home in a few minutes and you can snuggle with him while I make some dinner, does that sound okay?”

Lance made a small noise, nodding, already moving to wrap his arms around Allura’s neck and bury his face in the crook of it, taking a long deep inhale. Allura hesitated for a moment, but manoeuvred herself onto the sofa, pulling Lance firmly into her lap, one leg over each of her own and his face tucked into the corner of her neck. She gently stroked over his back, holding him against her. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” she murmured and Lance shook his head. 

“M just tired,” he mumbled. 

Lance had been alone for so long now, he’d spent so many long nights alone, doing everything that he could to care for his daughter, burning himself out and forcing himself to work through it instead of taking a break, that having someone to wrap their arms around him and hold him close like this was heavenly. 

He wasn’t sure how long it was before Keith got home, but Lance spent every moment buried against Allura, taking in long deep breaths, and nuzzling her. He didn’t know what he would have done if he’d had to have faced going home to his empty apartment like this; he’d probably have ended up crying himself to sleep out of sheer frustration and exhaustion. 

“Hey there,” finally came his voice from the doorway and Lance looked up to see him leaning in it. He was still in his work clothes, of course, his tie slightly loosened and his sleeves rolled up and god, he always looked devastatingly handsome like that. 

“Hi,” Lance said quietly with a small smile. It had taken a few months for that flash of anxiety to disappear every time Keith would come home to find Lance sitting in his wife’s lap and cuddling with her, and the same for the other way around. But Lance had gotten over that, because he knew it was okay. 

“Long day?” Keith asked as he came over, and Lance held his arms out for him. 

Keith smiled, picking Lance up like he would his own toddler, Lance wrapping his legs around Keith’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Allura stood up, pressing a kiss to Lance’s head, and then to her husbands lips, before disappearing out of the room. 

“Come on, baby,” Keith murmured, walking with Lance out of the room and up the stairs to his and Allura’s bedroom, closing both the curtains and the door, and laying Lance down on the bed. 

Lance made a soft sound, a contented sigh, snuggling down in the sheets and Keith gave him an amused look. 

“Aren’t you going to let me take your clothes off, at least?” he asked and Lance pouted, but nodded. 

He lay there limply like a ragdoll while Keith undressed him, until he was only in his underwear, as Keith pulled off his socks. He then went to his dresser, grabbing out one of his loose shirts that Lance always liked to steal and wear, and helping him into it. Lance leant against his side, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. 

“You know what I think you need, baby?” Keith murmured, gently brushing his fingers through Lance’s hair. 

“Mm?” 

“I think you need a very long nap,” he said and Lance gave a small nod. “But before that, I think you need a nice orgasm to put you to sleep.”

Lance bit his lip, giving a small whine at the thought. 

“Does that sound good?” he asked and Lance nodded. 

Keith hummed, moving to undo his tie, but Lance stopped him. “Can you leave them on?” he asked, biting his lip, and Keith grinned. 

“Oh?” he asked and Lance flushed. “I thought you had a thing for me in my work clothes.”

Lance gave a small embarrassed whine, pressing his face into Keith’s neck. Keith chuckled, pulling Lance into his lap properly and slipping his hands down to cup his ass, Lance making another soft sound at that, breath hitching as Keith gave a small squeeze. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Keith just gently playing with his ass over his boxers and Lance whining in his lap, breathing becoming considerably more laboured as his cock filled out a little in his underwear. Finally, Keith shifted them, sliding Lance’s underwear down his thighs and off of his ankles, laying him down on his back and looking down at him. 

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” he murmured as he gently traced his fingertips over Lance’s skin. 

Lance bit his lip, a soft sound catching in his throat as he looked up at him through his lashes. Keith spent a few moments just admiring him, lightly trailing his fingers over his body, Lance giving soft sighs and arching a little into his touch with the hope of more. 

“I know you’re tired, sweetheart, how much do you think you can handle?” he asked and Lance’s brows furrowed in thought. 

“Um,” he murmured. “Not much,” he said reluctantly. As much as the thought of having Keith fuck him was great, he really just needed to sleep, and he knew that anything too overwhelming would have him sobbing in no time, and as much as on a regular day that was a good thing… Lance wasn’t too sure that he was up for that much today. 

“Okay,” Keith nodded. “Thank you,” he said with a smile, gently cupping Lance’s balls with one hand and Lance gasped softly. 

Keith spent a few moments gently rolling them between his fingers, Lance whining softly and lightly rocking his hips into his touch. In the normal way, if Keith was in a particular mood, he would tend to place a hand on Lance’s hip to keep him in place, keep Lance still while he took whatever he was given, but it seemed that today he was feeling nice, or maybe he just knew how much Lance needed it, because he wasn’t making any move to stop him, just gently squeezing and caressing his balls, almost lovingly. 

After what seemed like an age, Keith finally brought his other hand to Lance’s cock, at first just lightly petting the head with one finger where it rested against Lance’s abdomen, rubbing back and forth as if he was petting a small animal, and Lance whimpered, squirming a little. Keith huffed out a small amused breath, trailing the tip of his finger right along the vein on the underside of his cock and down to the base, Lance biting his lip as a small noise escaped him, desperate for more. 

He wasn’t completely hard yet, but he was mostly there, and he wanted nothing more than for Keith to wrap his fist around his cock and pump him to completion so that he could sleep, but at the same time, the teasing provided a different sort of delicious pleasure, and Lance didn’t want it to end just yet. 

Keith shifted on the bed, leaning over him and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, Lance chasing after them when Keith pulled away, whining softly as Keith didn’t let him recapture them. 

“Tell me baby, what’s the point in me keeping my clothes on for you, if those pretty eyes are closed?” he murmured, and Lance’s eyes immediately fluttered open, meeting Keith’s and Keith smiled, pressing another soft kiss to his lips. “Good boy,” he murmured and Lance whined. 

He broke away from his lips as quickly as he’d met them, pressing soft kisses down his neck and over his chest until he reached his nipples, hiking up his shirt around his neck and pressing a kiss to each, and then lightly flicking his tongue out over one of the buds, giving a hum as it hardened, and he could wrap his lips around it, giving a soft suck. 

Lance gasped, arching into him a little, and Keith gently grazed it with his teeth. “Sensitive, today?” he murmured and Lance whined, giving a small nod and a noise of affirmation. 

That didn’t stop him, however, sucking at his nipple, reluctant to bring his hand away from where it was still gently fondling Lance’s balls to play with his other one, and it was times like this that Lance was grateful when Allura was here, too; two sets of hands, meant he could be touched everywhere at once. 

Lance hissed softly as Keith ran his thumb through the slit of Lance’s cock, sucking a little harder on his nipple and Lance gasped out a moan, rocking his hips up a little in an attempt to entice Keith to wrap his hand around his cock. Keith finally gave in, wrapping his hand around Lance’s cock and slowly beginning to jerk him off, suckling at his nipple and gently tugging and rolling the other between his fingers until Lance was panting, mouth open as soft gasps and moans escaped him, squirming on the bed under Keith’s touch, caught between arching his back to press his chest into Keith’s mouth, and rolling his hips, to fuck his cock into Keith’s hand. 

“Come on, baby,” Keith murmured and Lance groaned softly, trailing off into a needy whine and Keith sped his hand up a little, precum already heavily leaking down Lance’s shaft and nipples, already sensitive, aching as Keith played with them. 

Keith squeezed his hand around Lance’s cock, thumbing through his leaking slit and gently pinching his nipple between his teeth and Lance gasped harshly, arching off of the bed and spilling over Keith’s hand with a high breathless cry, cock throbbing as cum leaked over Keith’s hand and his own abdomen, Keith working him through it, and kissing back up to his lips, swallowing each of his needy moans. 

Keith finally slowed his hand as Lance came down from it, on the brink of overstimulation, and he let go of his cock, pressing one more soft kiss to Lance’s lips, and reaching for the tissue box that they kept on the bedside table to clean him up with. 

“When was the last time you came, baby?” Keith asked in a soft murmur as he cleaned Lance up. “You were terribly sensitive, today.”

“Um,” Lance said, biting his lip. “The last time was with you ‘n ‘Lura.”

“Honey, that was nearly two weeks ago,” Keith said with a disapproving look. “You need to take care of yourself and at least make some time to jerk off even if you’re busy.”

Lance pouted. “Fine,” he agreed, letting Keith pull his shirt back down over his body, and then take his own clothes off, curling up in bed next to him and pulling Lance against his chest, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“Get some rest now, okay? ‘Lura will wake us up when it’s time for food,” Keith murmured and Lance nodded, snuggling down against him with a contented sleepy sigh. 

Lance wasn’t sure how long they slept for, but the next thing he was aware of was that his hair was gently being stroked, and also there were soft kisses being pressed against his shoulder. 

His eyes fluttered open and Allura smiled at him. “Sleep well?” she asked and he gave a small nod. 

Keith gave a soft sleepy groan behind him, nuzzling his shoulder and giving it another kiss, before shifting, disentangling himself from Lance and sitting up. 

“S it dinner time?” he asked. 

“The girls already ate,” Allura explained. “I came up about an hour ago and you two looked so comfy I didn’t want to wake you, but any longer and it’ll be too late to eat,” she said with an apologetic smile. 

Lance nodded, sitting up and stretching, crinkling his nose as he yawned. Allura took his hand and he got out of bed, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Keith came up behind him, sliding his hands onto Lance’s hips and doing the same, leaning past him to kiss her, and then tipping Lance’s chin to give him a kiss of his own. 

The three went downstairs, curling up on the sofa together while they ate, a movie on in the background that Lance wasn’t paying too much attention to. He was more concerned with how Keith and Allura were pressed against each of his sides, how Keith had slid an arm around his shoulders after he’d finished eating, and Allura had taken his hand in her own. Lance knew that all of this went well beyond good friends that occasionally invited Lance into their bed for sex, because this was so much more than sex. Lance didn’t… know what it was. But he knew what he wanted it to be, but he couldn’t say anything yet - he couldn’t risk ruining what they had, because Lance didn’t know what he’d do if he lost them; if he lost this. 

After they’d eaten Lance went upstairs to go and tuck Isabelle in and read her a bedtime story, before retiring to Keith and Allura’s room, where they’d carved out a nice little space between them for Lance to nestle into; his head on Allura’s chest, arm loosely thrown over her waist while she played with his hair, and Keith’s body firmly tucked around his own, head between his shoulder blades and arm across his waist, ankles entangled together under the covers. 

It was a space that Lance felt himself coming to more and more often, more and more he couldn’t face being in his house, in his bed; empty and alone, when he knew that he had this here. That he had two people he loved to snuggle up with, and that loved him in return. And they didn’t need a label on it, because they all knew that they loved each other; they’d been friends for years and years and years, after all. As long as they’d have him for, Lance would keep crawling into this little space between them, would curl himself around them and have himself curled around in return.

**Author's Note:**

> god this is so old its my fuckin shit tho maybe one day ill do more of this bc i rlly love this au maybe one day if i work up the courage to write some het porn we can haVE A THREESOME BC HECK THAT WOULD BE GOOD UGH 
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated !! 
> 
> id say check me out on twitter but im a shance baybey also we're all tired as fuck and dead rn so like idk check me out on twitter i used to make actual content but now i rt cute videos of baby animals [ twitter](https://twitter.com/thatsforme2know)


End file.
